


Sugar Sweet

by Flosscandy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, i cant believe its not fckin porn for once omg, ily moicy discord, so fluffy omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-15 08:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13609695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flosscandy/pseuds/Flosscandy
Summary: Moira and Mercy often do have the hots for one another, but sometimes their relationship can be sweeter then anything in the world.----Moicy prompts from the moicy discord for valentines!





	1. Chapter 1

When Doctor Angela Ziegler entered her lab, early in the morning she was greeted by a curious surprise.  A small white vase of flowers rested on her desk.  The flowers were not there the night before and Angela always came into work early enough that only a small handful of people were in the Headquarters. 

  She had sat down in her chair, pulling the vase closer to her to inspect the flowers.  Reds and whites were the predominate colors with the occasional yellow, and as Angela reached up to touch a petal she noticed a small tag hanging from the stem of one of the white flowers. 

  Reaching into her drawer to the side of her desk she pulled out a small pair of scissors, carefully cutting the tag off.  It fell open on her desk and she noticed the beautiful scripture decorating the inside; writing that she had seen before but couldn't quite place.

  Angela picked up the tag, holding it open with her thumb as she began to read.  On the left side of the tag was what types of flowers were found in the vase along with their meanings. 

  "Red carnations," Angela began to read, her finger lightly tracing over the tips of the red flowers, "mean passionate love."

  She flushed at the thought and quickly pulled out her calendar.  It was only a few days away from valentines, much to her surprise.  It was rare for her to get something romantic around then; a few close friends would give her chocolates but that was all.  Never a bouquet with flowers all placed together with meaning.

  She continued to read the small tag, noting that the white flowers were daisies and often times meant innocence or purity.  The smaller yellow flowers in the vase were often called forget-me-not's and Angela couldn't help but utter a little gasp of surprise when she read what they stood for.

  "True love."

  It was sappy and a bit too sweet, but at the same time made Angela's insides melt.  Whoever had gifted her these flowers put so much effort into finding the perfect flowers to match with whatever they felt for her.  She had to pause her reading to mull over who could have possibly given her the flowers and put the time and effort into it.

  Genji was her first guess, he was nice and would definitely go out of his way to woo someone.  Yet Angela was certain that he knew that she was a lesbian; she had mentioned it in passing before a few times.

  Her next guess was possibly Lena or Fareeha, but both of them were far to young for her.

  It wasn't until she read the right side of the tag did she start to picture who could have gifted her the flowers.

  "...*I do hope you enjoy these flowers my Angel. I engineered them to live longer and smell better then others.*..."

Angela stood quickly and checked her clock. It was only 5:30am but surely her admirerer was at base. Well, hopefully her admirerer if she guessed correctly. 

She quickly exited her lab, trying to calm her hammering heart in her chest. She walked briskly down the halls until she reached the lab door belonging to the one and only Moira O'Deorain - Angela's insufferable coworker.

Or who she first found to be insufferable when she first joined Overwatch. Now after knowing the older woman for a good few years her feelings had slowly began to change. She slowly found herself falling for the Irish woman's charm and even if she often acted as proud as a peacock Angela could hardly tear her eyes off her.

Lifting up her arm she knocked on the great steel door thrice and waited. As she stood outside Moira's lab, she couldn't help but feel nervous. What if Moira didn't send her those flowers? What if this was a mistake?

Yet she knew that handwriting, it was one she had seen countless times in the labs. One that would also find its way onto Angela's own reports with annoying quips and corrections. It had to have been Moira in Angela's mind yet she wasn't sure how to feel about it.

Angela stiffened as the steel door slid open, revealing the woman who she wanted to see. Angela had to crain her neck up to look her in the eyes and she almost felt intimidated by her height. Almost.

"Doctor Ziegler, what a pleasent surprise. What may I do for you?" Moira asked. She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at Angela with an eyebrow raised.

Angela felt her mouth go dry as she attempted to speak. 

"Hi Doctor O'Deorain, I uh," she stuttered out, unsure of how to continue. Angela allowed herself the momentary pause before taking in a deep breath, squeezing her hands together.

"I got your flowers and um, thank you so much they were very lovely." Angela finally blurted out. 

This time Moira was the one to tense and when Angela looked up from staring at the ground she could see a faint blush dusting Moira's cheeks.

"Oh." Moira said simply. She coughed and looked down at Angela sheepishly.

"I really wasn't expecting you to know it was me."

She almost appeared to be nervous now as she glanced around everywhere but Angela. The blonde gave a small smile as an idea bloomed in her mind. Standing upon her toes she leaned forward, placing a tentative kiss onto Moira's lips. The kiss was quick and hardly could be considered one, but left both woman flushed, and in Angela's mind, giddy.

"Would you like to come in?" Moira asked. She stepped toward the side of the door, attempting to mask her flush as she allowed Angela into her lab.

"I have some tea I could make for you, or perhaps coffee if you're not fond of tea." Moira stuttered out. Angela had to hold herself back from kissing her again, finding a flustered and embarassed Moira utterly adorable. However she stepped gingerly into the lab, flashing a heartmelting smile at the Irish woman.

"Sound's absolutely lovely."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not sure how I feel about this chapter. I might write it over again more heavily focused on Moira and Angela but idk. 
> 
> Drop a line if you want!

Something was up and the one and only Jesse McCree couldn't quite place what, in fact, was *up*. Earlier the day he had seen Genji leave with a small box of heart-shaped chocolates, anxiously bouncing around as he explained what the chocolates were for. It was only a few days off from valentines and he wished to surprise Doctor Angela Ziegler (Angie as Jesse called her) with chocolates and a potential date.

Jesse had wished his cybernetic friend good luck with a pat on the back, sitting down to enjoy his morning coffee and cigar. 

However, less than an hour had gone by before Genji returned. He slumped over with his brows furrowed as though he was deep in concentration as he walked back into the Blackwatch common room.

"How'd it go?" Jesse asked, leaning back in his chair to watch Genji slump down into the chair across from him. 

"She said she was busy tonight but if I wanted to speak to her I could go to that one café in the center of the city."

Jesse let out a high-pitched whistle and laughed, "looks like you got yer'self a date!"

To his surprise Genji shook his head.

"I asked her on a date and she turned me down. She probably only said to show up at the café if I had any questions for her. Or maybe she's meeting someone else. I hardly have any clue." Genji rambled on, stretching his top half over the steel table before him, sighing loudly.

"Ya goin' then?"

Genji muttered a simple no and before Jesse could pry further the glass doors leading deeper into the Blackwatch base opened with a loud *whoosh*. Both men's heads snapped up, looking at who could have entered and Jesse cursed as he made eye contact with two heterochromatic eyes. Moira stood at the door, peeling back her bloodstained blue latex gloves and ideally tossing them into the trash.

"Great, the hag's here." Jesse huffed. 

"What a warm welcome." Moira said, clicking her tongue as she strode over to where she stored her bag. Lifting it up she slipped a strap on her shoulder, adjusting her lab coat so that it wasn't wrinkled and began to walk toward the Blackwatch exit.

"Oi, where are you going? Did I scare ya off with my remark." Jesse asked. Her gave a breathy chuckle and Genji groaned in dismay. Both of them could hardly care for the local Blackwatch doctor, but at least Genji acted much more *civil* around her. 

"That would be the day, Jesse. But I have an appointment today by the center of the city. Do try not to bother me." Moira said. She waved a quick good-bye before slipping her card key through the lock and leaving the common room and the building.

After she had left the two men sat in silence. Jesse smoking is cigar and Genji attempting to take a nap on the cool table. Suddenly the cowboy cursed, slamming his fist down upon the table and startling his cybernetic friend.

"What the hell?"

Jesse spun toward Genji, a look of mixed anger and surprise in his eyes. 

"The hag said she'd be by the city center tonight yeah?"

"Yes, I'm certain she did."

"Angie said the same thing! What if - what if she's trying to hurt Angie!?" Jesse shouted, pushing his chair away from the table and standing abruptly. Genji scoffed, sitting back up and cracking whatever bones were left in his body.

"Jesse. You are a complete idiot," Genji started, "I don't trust her either but she's not awful enough to hurt Doctor Ziegler."

The cowboy huffed, walking over to Genji. He crossed his arms, his cigar burning dangerously close to his lips yet he didn't seem to mind.

"Look I'm worried now so c'mon. We should at least be on standby if somethin' does happen," Jesse said as Genji stood, his younger friend looking absolutely displeased, "Plus, if somethin' does happen you can get some really nice lady points y'know."

Genji sighed as Jesse elbowed him on the side, a large grin spreading across his lips. 

"This isn't a good idea."

\----

So now, here they were, hiding behind a bush in the city center. Families of humans and omnics alike stared at the two as Jesse surveyed the area. He held binoculars up to his eyes, looking around the center, trying to spy Angela or perhaps Moira. Next to him Genji sat with his arms crossed, mumbling about this being a very idiotic thing to do.

"Shut it Genji, I see Angie." Jesse hissed out, shoving the binoculars into Genji's chest. Genji grunted at the impact, grabbing them before they fell to the ground.

"She's a street over McCree, we don't need these. We also do not need to be doing this."

Angela was standing a street over, outside a small cozy looking café. She wasn't wearing her normal lab attire but instead went for a casual turtleneck and skirt. She kept on checking her phone anxiously and even this far back Genji could see her tapping her foot impatiently.

"C'mon Genji, what if Moira's only coming over here to hurt Angie."

Genji opened his mouth to counter Jesse but a loud familiar clearing of the throat made him freeze. He could see Jesse go sheet white and he nervously began to turn around. 

The cyborg looked up when he only saw a pair of legs and locked eyes with the one woman who they were protecting Angela from. Moira O'Deorain however hardly looked herself in civilian clothing and if Genji was tasked to spot her in the middle of a crowd he would have a difficult time doing so.

"I do want to ask what you two are doing in a bush, but sometimes there are things that even I don't wish to know. Now if you excuse me, I have a date to attend." Moira said as she barely cast the two Blackwatch members a glance, walking around the bush and heading across the street.

Both men turned their heads to follow her movement, jaws slack in surprise. Neither of them even considered Moira having a social life, and being on a date at that? That was something that the two of them would joke about during late nights out.

To add shock onto their surprise, as Moira crossed the street Angela happily waved her over. They stood next to each other a short bit, chatting idly before Moira reached to grab Angela's chin, tilting it up. Angela pressed forward and their lips meet for a kiss, Moira's arm curling around the younger woman's waist to pull her closer. 

"Oh." Genji and Jesse said simultaneously. 

Then, opening her eyes Moira grinned into the kiss, looking over in their general vicinity. She raised her free arm and promptly flipped her fellow Blackwatch members off as Angela began to kiss her jaw line.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love soulmate au's a lot, but I hate writing them. So have another chapter im not to thrilled over (its a day late but im already finishing the cuddle prompt).

Moira O'Deorain was not a believer in soulmates. Sure everyone had a name scarred into their wrist of the person they were to spend eternity with. She hated the idea of eternity with one person, especially with someone with a name such as *Angela*.

The name sounded just dreadful in Moira's mind. Someone being called an Angel was supposed to be her soulmate? Someone who has been dubbed Overwatch's mad scientist and other names that degraded Moira's line of work? It felt as though the universe was laughing at her life choices.

In fear, although she would never admit it was fear, she avoided people. She didn't bother to listen to names, nor join in to conversations about people finding their soulmates. Hell, Moira even kept her hand and wrist covered at all times to avoid any soulmate referring questions. Half of Overwatch firmly believed she didn't have one, something she was thankful for.

But Moira couldn't avoid people for long, a sad reality she would soon have to face. Overwatch had just recently hired a child prodigy in the medical field. She was said to be working along side of Moira, helping with genetic research and biomedical plans. Her commanders, Jack and Gabriel, wanted Moira to be the first to greet this new employee and hopefully show her around base and the labs to make her feel 'welcomed' as Jack had put it. 

Moira hated the idea, but here she was, standing outside in the pouring rain, awaiting the new member of Overwatch. No one had joined her due to the sudden downpour much to her pleasure. She was used to the rain and would rather die then listen to people around her chatting giddily about the person. Including whatever their name was in their conversations.

The Irish woman lifted up her hand to check her watch for the time, but was cut short by the sound of a Helicopter above. She grunted out a snall 'finally', placing her hands back into her pockets of her labcoat. There was no reason to dress up for this occassion since she would be heading back into the labs later and hopefully finish some work.

However, when the helicopter landed and the doors opened, Moira felt her throat go dry. A small blonde stood in the doorway, wrapping her black coat around herself to protect her from the cold rain and winds. Moira stepped forward, captivated by the sight, suddenly finding herself too underdressed for this.

She was, in Moira's own terms, radiant. As she walked through the rain it felt as though she had a warm aura about her, keeping her from the worst of the rain. She finally reached Moira and held out a gloved hand, rain water slipping down the leathery texture as Moira took it, shaking her hand. She even forgot her own promise to herself of never listening to peoples names or discussions of soulmates as the woman introduced herself.

*Angela Ziegler*

Moira nearly choked on her own saliva at the blondes name. Angela. It fit her so well and yet Moira couldn't help the fear creep up her spine.

"Welcome to Overwatch, Angela," hell her name rolled off Moira's tongue as thick as honey, "now let's get you out of the rain."

The walked back to base in complete silence and it wasn't until the had entered the lobby did Angela begin to speak to her.

"You still haven't introduced yourself." Angela pointed out, hanging her wet coat up on the coat rack. Moira paused running her fingers through her soaked hair, unsure of what to say. This Angela was attractive for sure, but Moira was still hesitant about the whole culture of soulmates. 

Before she could reply her two commanders Jack and Gabriel burst into the lobby.

"Hey Moira, did the new recruit come in safely?" Gabriel asked, not batting an eye at the frown the Irish woman gave him. She understood they were on first name bases, but this Angela hearing her name was not going to help her situation.

"Moira?" Angela asked with a frown. She was already beginning to peel off her gloves, but instead of taking them off slowly she nearly ripped her right glove off her arm, gazing down at her wrist. With her height Moira could see her own name scrawled in flawless cursive on the blonde's wrist and her stomach churned. 

Gabriel laughed at the pale expression on Moira's face, seeing her tense up upon viewing her name.

"You having Moira as your possible soulmate? Damn, goodluck dealing with her." Gabriel said, walking over and patting Angela's shoulder. The blonde appeared confused by the remark, eyes flicking back up to Moira for confirmation and clarity.

Moira groaned, pulling up her sleeve and showing her wrist to Angela. She gave a small gasp, her bright blue eyes looking up at Moira in shock and surprise. 

"Uh, hi." Angela said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Gabe whistled and Jack smacked him on the back of his head. Moira glared at the two men as they promptly left the lobby, Gabriel winking in Moira's direction.

The Irish woman groaned loudly, taking a seat in one of the many arm chairs for people waiting for a meeting. She crossed her legs over each other and placed her forehead in her hand.

"Is, is something the matter?" Angela asked, bending down to her.

"Look, I'm sorry, I really am, but never in my life have I believed in this soulmate stuff. It's too cheesy and idiotic. Not only that, but who in their right mind would even consider being with someone like me; the crazy mad scientist at Overwatch."

Moira was hardly expecting Angela to double over laughing, grasping at the edge of the arm chair to keep her balance. 

"Holy shit, I fully understand. I never really believed in this soulmate stuff either." Angela said, a bright grin spreading across her face. Moira's heart twisted at the beautiful sight before her, yet she managed to give a faint smile of her own.

"I am glad that we both feel the same way, however you are quite attractive," Moira started, reaching out to cup Angela's cheek, "and leaving this soulmate stuff behind us, I would gladly take you out to dinner."

"Oh my, how forward," Angela said as she pretended to swoon, a small bubble of laughter escaping her, "but I do except on one condition."

Moira raised an eyebrow.

"You're paying."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short but imo it's probably the cutest one I'm going to write =^^=
> 
> Drop a comment or two if you want

Soft streams of sunlight drifted through the closed grey blinds, tickling the face of a familiar blonde who was trying her hardest to drift back to the comforting relms of sleep. However, the sunlight slowly became unbarable with each passing moment, so the blonde sighed, rolling over so that she could face the other direction that was much darker, her face bumping into something soft and warm.

Well, more like someone.

Angela yawned, allowing her eyes to flutter open to see the naked form of Moira before her. She was propped up on her elbow, gently twirling a finger through one of Angela's loose strands of hair. Upon realizing Angela had opened her eyes, she grinned, her hand now trailing down Angela's back.

"Sleep well bunny?" Moira asked, tracing patterns over the scaring of Angela's spinal implant.

"Like a rock." Angela said. She shifted, leaning up to place a gentle kiss onto Moira's lips. The Irish woman hummed, pulling Angela closer to feel the warm skin-on-skin contact.

Angela giggled as Moira kissed her gently, the soft kisses moving down her neck and onto her shoulders. It was rare for Moira to be so gentle, but Angela adored it. She could feel her heart bloom with affection for the woman leaving feather-light kisses over her body as though she was worshipping her.

"Come on Moira, we need to get up."

Moira shook her head, her ungelled hair swaying side-to-side. She mumbled something about needing five more minutes as she wrapped her arms around Angela, holding her like a lifeline and refusing to let her go.

Angela squirmed in Moira's grasp, trying to look over at the analog clock on the wall but failing.

"It's too early to get up. We also have the day off. Indulge me." Moira murmured. She burried her face into the crook of Angela's neck, gently nuzzling her.

Angela groaned, threading her fingers through Moira's hair. Without the gell it was softer than down feathers and she couldn't help herself from wishing she'd keep it ungelled occasionally. Even if it was just for her - it wasn't as though their relationship was a secret anyways.

"We may have the day off, but I want breakfast." Angela pouted, pushing Moira's arms off her. Her stomach growled in agreement as she shifted back over to the blinds, attempting to get out of the bed.

Like before, Moira's arms wrapped around her hips, pulling her down ontop of her. Angela whined loudly, feeling Moira's lips on her neck.

"I'll make you breakfast if you stay in bed with me for awhile longer." Moira hummed, shifting over so that Angela could lay comfortably next to her. The blonde sighed but couldn't help it as her heart seemed to swell with affection for the older woman's gentleness. So she burried her head into Moira's sharp chest, allowing her to envelop her in the covers and her arms, holding her close.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I love you?" Moira asked, her breath tickling Angela's ear before she placed a kiss on her jaw. 

"You have, but it wouldn't hurt for you to say it more." Angela said, closing her eyes dreamily and listening to the other woman"s heartbeat.

"Well then; I utterly love and adore you my sweet little Angela."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late and I'm dead! Only two more things to go however. Not sure what to do for role reversal ://

There was always pain that swirled around Moira's heart when Angela was called upon to be ready for duty. She was often being out into the throngs of battle to heal wounded soldiers, to give them a glimmer of hope in the endless fighting. It felt as though she was out more and more, staying on the battle field longer then she had in earlier times. If someone asked, Moira would deny it, but she was worried for the blonde.

 

They had started dating a few years ago, trying to spend time with each other through their busy work schedules. Everything had been going great; both would clear any arrangements from friday to sunday so that they could be together and often times took their lunch breaks at the same time. It hadn't been six months into their relationship did Angela begin to be called upon nearly every week.

 

Sometimes she would just be sent out to a neighboring country for a few days, but more often than not she was stationed overseas for a few weeks. They would part with lingering kisses and small promises to one another. Angela promised she would always come home safe and Moira promised to check in on her every night. 

 

But today, Moira hoped to make a new promise to Angela. Her palms were sweaty as she stood outside of her lab and although she rarely had any anxiety, a tidal wave of it was washing over her. She feared Angela was going to arrive late as she didn't want to make her promise in front of a large crowd of people.

 

Moira turned her head at the sound of footsteps down the hall, seeing Angela in her valkyrie suit and clinging to her staff. She moved with grace over to Moira, wrapping the taller woman in a quick hug.

 

"Hiya Moira, you wanted to see me?" Angela asked. Moira's stomach did a somersault and she was certain she was close to passing out as she pressed a soft kiss to Angela's temple.

 

"When do I not want to see you?" Moira teased, earning a quiet huff from her girlfriend. Well, hopefully soon not-to-be girlfriend.

 

"But I do apologize for interrupting your prepping for leaving soon. Yet I must ask; Angela you are wonderful and extravagant. I truly adore every ounce of you and even if we're apart for long I still find myself loving you more and more by the day," Moira coughed into her hands, trying to cover her flushed cheeks, "I don't have a ring or anything else to offer, but it cannot hurt to ask. Angela Ziegler, for when you come back from the field, will you marry me?"

 

Angela stood before her, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock. Moira could see her eyes slowly turn watery before tears began to spill down her cheeks. She couldn't help but feel worried as though she had done something wrong so she reached out to gently touch Angela's arm. It was surprising when Angela's arms wrapped around Moira's neck, pulling her in to a deep and passionate kiss.

 

"Yes. Yes a thousand times yes Moira. When I come back we can have either the most simple or beautiful wedding in the world," Angela began, kissing Moira's face with soft promises and 'I love you's. 

 

Moira's heart thumped in her chest as a large grin spread across her features.

 

"You promise?"

 

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late,,, I just couldn't think of anything. Anyways for this, role reversal, Angela is in Blackwatch and their personalities are sort-of swapped? If you can even tell lol

"So uh, how are you?" Angela said nervously. She was sitting with her back to a wall inside a fancy cafe. Soft jazzy music played in the background, nearly hidden behind the chatter of the people around. Before her sat Moira, idelly spinny her coffee spoon in her expresso.

"I'm alright. Work has been killer after you got, well, fired to put it frankly. Everything you had been working on is now atop of my shoulders." Moira responded. She gave a strained laugh, causing Angela to wince. She felt bad for leaving her, but it wasn't her choice. Plus another opertunity came up.

"I'm sorry. I wish Blackwatch allowed me to help." Angela muttered. Ever since joining Blackwatch she had been kept away from her former employers to not create any issues. She wasn't allowed to talk to any of the Overwatch higher-ups as well. Thankfully that didn't include the woman sitting in front of her, although it'd be easier if it did.

"No it's fine, your resurection teachnology comes first just as my genotyping projects do. Though I am interested to see how far you've come with your research after that whole Overwatch fiascal." 

Moira took a sip of her drink.

"I'll tell you later, I rather not think of work right now. It's stressful." 

Moira nodded, watching the blonde pick at the salad before her. They sat in comfortable silence, listening in on the inane chatter about them.

"Moira," Angela started. Her mouth went dry and she reached for her water, cradling it in her hands before taking a sip. She continued.

"I wanted to ask you something since you appeared to go out of your way to come here during your lunch break today. Which, I am greatly thankful for, and you're probably wondering why I wanted you here."

She was rambling, her throat tightening and uncertain how to continue. Moira stared at her expectantly, head tilted with a raised eyebrow. Her fingers lightly tapped on the glass of her drink, emitting a tinkering sound.

"I wanted to make a propasition to you. I want you to join blackwatch with me; I understand Overwatch want's your talent and technology to help the greater good. But if you come to Blackwatch we could potentally change the world together." Angela finally said. She was out of water and was figeting in her seat. Moira was looking down at the table now, not meeting Angela's eyes. She seemed to be in deep concentration.

"I am... Unsure. I would hardly fit into Blackwatch as I have greater morals and ethics then you and them combined. It is tempting... But Overwatch needs me right now."

Angela nodded slowly, licking her lips. The response was fair and she honestly wasn't expecting anything different although she did hope. Another silence washed over both of them, this one more uncomfortable then the last. Angela's phone buzzed in her pocket and lifting it up she noticed it was the end of her break. Gabriel was wondering where she was.

"I'm sorry, I lost track of time, I need to get back to work." Angela said, standing up. Her salad was forgotten on the table and she was already walking away when Moira grabbed her wrist. The blonde looked down in confusion at the hand on her wrist, not bothering to look up to meet Moira's eyes.

"I would join you if I could Angela. You should know that by now. I care too much about you. If you even need me don't hesitate to call- I'm more then willing to drop everything for you."

Angela nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She attempted to pull her hand away but Moira's grip was surprisingly strong.

"Let me walk you back to base." Moira said, standing and pulling out her wallet. She placed a crisp twenty on the table in payment for their food, her eyes darting from the corner of her eyes to make sure Angela wouldn't leave without her.

Once outside the blonde found herself intertwining her fingers with Moira's, enjoying the icy February weather. She breathed out a plume of frosty breath, looking down to the ground as they made their way back to the lucrative Blackwatch headquarters.

"I think I might love you Moira." Angela murmured into the scarf wrapped around her mouth. Moira tilted her head, not quite hearing what the blonde had said, but they were already back to the base. Without another word Angela shuffled inside, leaving the Irish woman out in the cold, incrediably confused.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so late but I'm done ^^. Idk what im doing anymore, time to go back and write some scary medical gore stuff

Valentine's day was absolutely beautiful in Angela's mind. She was an absolute diehard romantic although she would never admit it to anyone who asked. Every valentines day she would be met with a few dozen of heartshaped boxes of chocolate or flowers: and every valentines day she had to turn down countless offers of dinner dates.

When she arrived on base she was surrounded by her friends, her family, all wishing her a wonderful day. By the time she had managed to break away to head to her lab she was carring an armful of chocolates. Her purse was overflowing with them as well but those were ones she wished to give out to a few select people; Morrison, Reyes, Ana, Lena and for some reason she had decided to pick out some Swiss chocolates for her coworker Moira. Honestly, in all the years Angela had worked as a part of Overwatch, she had rarely seen her coworker on valentines day.

Moira would keep to herself in her office, only emerging into the lab to grab a few flasks, notes or something to eat. If Angela was allowed to, she would say Moira hated valentines day as much as Angela loved it.

The doors entering the lab slid open when Angela arrived, half thankful for Athena's technology of facial recognition to open locked doors. Pulling out a card key will full hands was something Angela always dreaded doing. So she slipped into the lab, depositing her bundle of chocolates on her desk. She would move them over to her office later.

For now she wanted to lighten her purse and by the way light trickled out of the bottom of Moira's office door she knew she was here. Angela pulled out a small red box from her purse, cheesy hearts decorating the outside as Angela moved toward Moira's office.

She would be lying if she said she hadn't been developing feelings for her stoic yet aloof coworker. Working in tight spaces with one another for hours on end forced you to get to know the other person. Most of the time. She hardly knew anything about Moira, she only knew her age and what nationality she was, that was all. Hell, Angela didn't even know if Moira liked chocolate or favored _female company_.

It was a strange risk she was willing to take however as she approached Moira's office. Even if her stomach felt as though it contained butterflies she mustered up her biggest smile and knocked on the cold steel door. It only took a short moment for the door to open, Moira standing nearly a foot taller then her and looking downward with a confused expression.

"Happy valentines day Doctor O'Deorain! I brought you some of my favorite Swiss chocolate." Angela said, her smile feeling strained and foreign as Moira continued to look down at her more bothered then anything.

"I don't like chocolates." 

Angela felt her heart crash at the innocent statement. Of course she wouldn't like chocolates, it seemed like everyone she had feelings for hated chocolates. Or maybe that was their way of telling her to get lost, she was uncertain.

"Are you sure," her voice sounded timid and meek, "that you don't like chocolates? Swiss ones are really good and these are my favorite and I thought I'd share them with you..."

Moira quirked an eyebrow at Angela, most likely shocked at the forelorn response.

"Then you can have them if you like them so much."

Angela shook her head, nearly craddling the box close to her chest. This wasn't even a rejection and yet it still hurt over how clueless Moira appeared to be acting.

"It's not the same..."

Moira gave an aprehensive shrug, appearing to think for a moment before finally speaking.

"I may not like chocolates but I do not wish to seem rude since you seem to have put a lot of thought into this: so why don't we share the box half-and-half?"

Angela's eyes lit up. Even if she wasn't giving the whole box away, it made her feel better to believe that Moira was willing to accept Angela's gift. 

The blonde moved over to her desk, opening the box and dividing out the chocolates, making sure they each would get the same amount of the different flavored ones. She was tense and nearly shook as she did so, feeling Moira's eyes on her. Finally she presented to Moira her half of the chocolates and she smiled.

"Thank you Angela," Moira started, holding the box close to her chest as she pulled out a small dark chocolate carmel, "but I do want you to have the first one of the day - for goodluck no?"

She placed the chocolate in Angela's hands, the latter's eyes swarming with confusion. She hadn't heard of eating the first chocolate of the day being goodluck, maybe it was something a part of Moira's nationality? It was unclear but she still popped the chocolate into her mouth, enjoying the semi-sweet and bitter flavors of the carmel and dark chocolate mixing together. She swallowed, opening her eyes which she hadn't known she had closed.

Moira was still standing there, a small smile on her face. The box of chocolates were on the table closest to her now.

"Moira?" Angela questioned, watching as her coworker stood closer to her. A long hand cupped her face, sharp nails toying dangerously near a pulse point. 

Angela's breath left her body as Moira leaned down, giving her a kiss. Her mouth fit with Angela's just like two puzzle pieces made for one another. The way Moira's chapped lips danced across Angela's before slipping her tongue inside the blonde had her moan in pleasure.

However it was too short. Moira pulled away, clearing her throat and ajusting her tie that Angela had grabbed onto sometime while they kissed. Angela was stunned, swaying on her feet with wide eyes and her heart racing.

"You know Doctor Ziegler; it appears I do enjoy chocolate. As long as it's on your lips."

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt list;  
> 1.Flowers  
> 2.Surprise kiss  
> 3.Soulmates AU  
> 4.Morning cuddles  
> 5.Promise  
> 6.Reverse roles  
> 7.Chocolate


End file.
